This disclosure relates to a diffuser for directing air from a compressor of a gas turbine engine. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a diffuser that includes a channel defined between vanes and including a tapered surface
Gas turbine engine compressors utilize diffusers for directing air flow to a combustor. Diffusers may incorporate vanes for directing air flow to provide a desired diffusion rate within a desired radial space. Diffuser vanes are subject to the dynamic loads imparted by upstream compressor blade aerodynamic properties. The vanes are therefore configured to perform under dynamic loads while maintaining an acceptable diffusion rate.